freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 194
Role II is the one-hundred ninety-fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fifth chapter of Volume 28, and the twentieth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis Gengo reveals the origins of Ryuuichi, Maria, and the purpose that his son is expected to fulfill, but these revelations drive Ryuuichi into madness. Summary Gengo explains to a flabbergasted Ryuuichi his purpose: to lead the Transcendent beings and Pandora into battle against the Nova. Ryuuichi's sanity takes another hit at this revelation, and he doubts his father's words. Gengo reveals the truth about Maria Lancelot, and Ryuuichi's status as her son. Ryuuichi starts to break down, realizing that his Stigmatic Body has been inherited by his children, and that his heritage was what caused the issues that led to Orie's death. Gengo notes that Ryuuichi's nature made it impossible for him to bond and have children with an ordinary woman. Furthermore, Gengo notes that Ryuuichi himself was likely aware of this but chose not to accept it. Ryuuichi's enraged expression confirms this. Ryuuichi breaks down, hysterically screaming that he never asked for his condition or the fate that awaited him. Noting that all he wanted was to have a family with the woman he loved, he demands to know why his father is trying to steal his life and tries to strangle Gengo. Gengo is unmoved by Ryuuichi's attempt at murder, quietly noting that he never wanted to steal anything from his son. Rather, Gengo laments that he wanted Ryuuichi to have some happiness, even if only for a moment, before he had to send his son into battle. Seeing his father's quiet sadness, Ryuuichi collapses to the floor and begs Gengo to kill him. Gengo pleads for his son to live, stating that he must fulfill his duty. Gengo reveals in that moment the purpose of both Ryuuichi and the Pandora Plan: Ryuuichi is to lead the new human race, and the Pandora are to create it. By using the Pandora, all of mankind will slowly gain Stigmatic Bodies, creating a new and stronger race of humans capable of opposing the Nova. Gengo entreats his son to become humanity's most powerful guardian and untie the will of humanity to oppose the Nova. Also, Gengo notes that humanity is going to destroy itself before the Nova can do it. Ryuuichi viciously rejects his father's words, declaring that it is humanity's destiny to die and that his father doesn't have the right to decide otherwise. With a disturbed look on his face, Gengo rejects his son's words in turn. Gengo states that if humanity can fuse with the Stigmata, a new destiny awaits them. The Pandora system is to be guide humanity to this destiny. The Pandora, in turn, will soon overpower all forms of modern weaponry. However, Gengo notes that the Ereinbar Set will soon guide all Pandora to the Stigmatic Bodies inherited by the Aoi Family. Ryuuichi must be the leader of the Pandora. By Maria's will, the children born of her and Gengo will lead humanity to their new future. Ryuuichi returns home, stumbling and his sanity shattered. Cassandra rushes to him, only for Ryuuichi to touch her face and accuse her of knowing that Orie would die. Ryuuichi completely snaps, revealing his ruined mind and he attacks and rapes Cassandra, declaring that she is just a doll to be played with. In the morning, Kazuha awakens to find Kazuya crying and Cassandra missing. She then finds her crazed father, who tells her to inform Gengo that he will decide how everything ends. With that, Ryuuichi pulls the trigger of the gun he is holding to his temple. Event Notes *Gengo Aoi reveals the purpose of Ryuuichi's purpose, more of Maria Lancelot's origins, and the true purpose of the Pandora. *Ryuuichi rapes Cassandra. *Ryuuichi commits suicide. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters